


Jealousy

by DearLazerBunny



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLazerBunny/pseuds/DearLazerBunny
Summary: Written for Anon who requested some angst and regret. Not as long as I’d like but I hope you enjoy it anyways, anon! Let me know!





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: includes description of a severe car crash

“Christian, stop it!” You’re blushing like crazy as one of your best friends earnestly repeats his comment.

“I mean it, Y/N, you look great.”

You give. ‘Well, thank you.”

“No problem.” He’s lit up like a Christmas tree, obviously happy to see you. “So how’ve you been? It’s been forever since we talked.”

“Oh, you know, work and whatnot. Nothing special.”

He grins. “And how’s Kylo?”

You blush again, but this time you don’t mind. “He’s great. We’re great, actually. I’m really happy with him.” You’d only been going out for six months, but you could already see a lifetime with him. A wonderful change from the frat boys and overgrown babies you’d stuck yourself with the previous decade of your life. Of course, Kylo isn’t perfect- nobody is- but he treats you like you’re the only woman in the world, and the best thing that’s ever happened to him. You never thought being treated like a queen was your style, but now that you’ve got it, it feels pretty damn good.

“Awesome. I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you, Christian.” You smile at him fondly. “I promised Kylo I’d meet him around now, so I’ll catch you later?”

“Of course, of course. C’mere.” He pulls you into a huge hug, which you happily accept and return. “I’ll see you soon. And hey, send me an invite to the wedding, y’hear?”

You roll your eyes. “I’m walking away, Christian.”

“I’m just playing with ya.” He grins at you.”See you around, Y/N.” You wave at his retreating back as he goes and sits with his friends on the opposite side of the room. Walking up to the bar, you pick your poison and let the bartender work his magic while fiddling with a straw, wondering where your boyfriend is. It isn’t like him to be late.

Suddenly, someone taps you on the shoulder, and you nearly jump out of your skin. “Kylo! Jesus, you scared me!” You laugh, giving him a hug, which he stiffly returns. “You’re late, you know.”

“I got held up.”

His curt response surprises you. “Hey- is everything okay?” It’s then you can see the barely restrained fury on his face, radiating from every part of him.

“What the hell was that?”

Your eyebrows crease. “What was… what?”

“That blonde guy. You hugged him.”

“Oh, Christian? He’s an old friend, and I haven’t seen him in ages, so.”

“He shouldn’t have done that.”

“Done what? Hug me?”

His teeth are gritted as he speaks. “I saw the way you looked at him. The way you laughed at everything he said.”

You’re at a loss. “Okay, babe, you lost me. He’s a friend? And I laughed because he’s funny?”

Kylo shakes his head. “Looked like you’d rather be with him than with me.”

Now you’re really confused. “What? Kylo that’s absurd! You can’t honestly be jealous of one of my friends.”

There’s a darkness in his eyes that you haven’t seen before. “I’m going home. Have fun with your friend.”

“Kylo, wait!” You grab his hand, but he shrugs it off a little more forcefully than he has to. He really must be mad. At what, thought? A hug from a friend? Ridiculous. “At least take me home. You know how I feel about cabs.”

“Oh no, I’m sure you’d rather spend time with Christian over here.”

Now you’re getting mad. “Kylo, it was just a hug! Why are you getting so worked up over this?”

“Forget it. I’m done.” He shrugs back on his coat and turns to leave. “I’ll see you later.”

“Kylo-”

But he walks out without another word, not even turning around to see what you have to say. You’re so frustrated you’re afraid you’re going to shatter the stem of the glass you have in your hand, so you set it down as gently as you can muster. Maybe you will go hang out with Christian. Maybe you’ll break up with Kylo and move in with Christian and have lots of babies and never think about Kylo and his stupid jealousy again-

You sigh. You’re just tired. Waving at the bartender for him to give you your check, you stop them when they come over. “Hi, could you call me a cab, please?”

…

Everything is dark. You can feel the mist of rain on your face and hard concrete beneath you. But wait, that isn’t right- shouldn’t you be inside a car…?

You open your eyes to a swarm of people crawling all over what looks like a horrendous car crash. God, it looks bad. You’re about to pull out your phone to call 911 but you cant find it… and you can’t move your arm…

“Hey, over here! We got another one!”

A man in a uniform is suddenly by your side. You try to speak to him, but all that comes out is an incomprehensible moan. “Okay miss, you’ve been in a pretty bad crash. We’re going to get you taken care of though. Can you blink if you can understand me?”

You do so, blinking twice, and the relief on his face is palpable. “Excellent. I’m going to get my team over here and we’ll get you to the hospital.”

You were in a crash? You don’t even remember… your eyes begin to close seemingly on their own, despite you fighting to keep them open.

“We’re losing her! Get over here, now!”

Everything is dark.

…

The phone rings at an ungodly hour of the night but Kylo answers anyways, thinking it’s you. He needs to apologize- he was a total asshole at the bar-

“Hello, is this Mr. Ren?”

“Um- yes?”

“I’m calling on behalf of Y/N Y/L/N and Saint Hope hospital. You’re listed as Y/N’s emergency contact.”

Holy fuck. “What happened? Is she okay?”

“She was involved in a serious car crash about two hours ago. She’s currently stable, but if you could come in to-”

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” As he hangs up, it takes every ounce of strength he has not to throw his phone at the wall. What had he done?

…  
The hospital smells of cleaning alcohol and is too bright for how early in the morning it is. The lights in your room are dimmed to accommodate the pounding headache you have, and your arm throbs underneath the cast it’s been wrapped in. Something on every appendage is either bandaged or bruised, and you’re sure you look like a nightmare,, so your voice cracks in relief when you see a familiar silhouette outlined in the doorway. “Kylo.”

“”Y/N.” He rushes to you, then hesitates, before laying a careful hand on the arm that isn’t casted. He doesn’t want to hurt you. “What the hell happened?”

You smile weakly. “Cabbie got arrested for drunk driving. Just my luck, huh?”

“Oh my god, Y/N- I am so sorry-”

“You don’t need to be sorry, Kylo, it’s not like you crashed the car yourself-”

“I know, but you asked me to take you home and I didn’t and now…”

You’re silent for a moment. “Well, yeah. But you were mad. I don’t blame you.”

“About that.” He sighs and sits down on one of the chairs positions next to your bed. “I was a complete asshole. I don’t know why I acted the way I did, I was just so…”

You try to use your good hand to reach out and take his, and he meets you halfway, clutching it desperately. “It’s okay, Kylo. Jealously gets the best of us sometimes.”

“I just- I’m always waiting for you to turn around and leave me for something better. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and it always feels like it’s too good to be true.”

“Oh, Kylo.” You feel a tear drop down your cheek, and not just from the pain. “Nothing could ever make me leave you. Nothing and no one.”

“I was so afraid you were dead,” he whispers. “I thought I’d fucked it up for good. And you were never coming back.”

“I’m right here.” You squeeze his hand as hard as you can. “I’m okay. Relatively speaking,” you say with a wry grin. “Just, next time, maybe drive me home, okay?”

He laughs weakly and leans over to kiss your hand, then your cheek, then your forehead. Every part of you is instantly soothed when his lips touch your skin. “You’ll never have to go home alone again. I promise.”


End file.
